Magic
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The battle against Klaus is over and all is right again. Now Elena just has to do one more thing. She talks to Damon and brings to life a magic between them that had longed to be set free. Secrets are shared. Songfic to 'Secrets' by OneRepublic.


**I've wanted to do a Delena fic with the song 'Secrets' by OneRepublic for a while, so here it finally is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song _Secrets_.**

It was over. It was all finally over. Klaus was dead and Elijah's body destroyed. Katherine had left Mystic Falls and so had Luka and his father. Bonnie got her powers back and dispelled the moonstone. Tyler was back home with his mother. None of It was easy to accomplish, but it was done.

None of this was without struggle. The battle against Klaus had been a difficult one. In fact, had it not been for Tyler returning with a few werewolves to help fight, none of them may be here now.

Elena had came dangerously close to dying. Klaus had her chained down and was ready to kill. Stefan was somewhere on the sidelines, horribly injured and unable to reach her in time.

And then suddenly, right before Elena's eyes. Klaus died. He fell to the ground and Elena saw the dagger protruding from his back. Damon stood above him, glaring down at his body.

Damon had saved Elena's life.

He had untied her and she unraveled in his arms. She sobbed, never so terrified in her life. She had been ready to sacrifice herself so many times before, but it was different actually staring death in the face, realizing you were only seconds from dying.

All the emotions poured out of her the second Damon had untied broken the chains Klaus used to bound her, looked her in the eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

His crystal blue eyes trapped her and that's when she knew that she was _not _okay because all the emotions that she had been hiding – fear, anxiety, uncertainty – all broke free in tears.

With Klaus dead, his followers retreated. They had no reason to stay anymore.

So now, Stefan was resting in bed and Damon was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire with a glass of bourbon in his hand. And Elena?

She had been at home and tried to sleep. But something was bothering her. Something that she knew she was leaving unfinished. A part of this twisted story that had not been read.

The secret was clawing at her chest begging to get out. It was time. Now was the time.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

She hadn't even changed out of her earlier, dirty, bloodstained clothes and she didn't change now as she got up to go. She wrote a note for Jenna and Jeremy and left it on her bed. It was almost three in the morning and they were both asleep.

_Sorry to go out so late. There's something I really need to do. I'll be back soon._

_-Elena_

She grabbed the keys to her car and drove to the Salvatore boarding house. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Damon's voice called from inside. Elena opened the door to see Damon sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He was twisting the glass of bourbon back and forth in his hand. She closed the door behind her and walked over to sit next to him.

"Life's going to seem boring after all that's happened, huh?" Damon asked with a wry smirk, turning to look at Elena.

"Yeah," Elena said softly, staring down at her hands. Life seemed to be anything but boring to her now. She was about to do the bravest, scariest and probably stupidest thing she had ever done in her life.

"You didn't change," he said, nodding toward Elena. She noticed he had changed into a pair of dark jeans, and a black button down shirt that he hadn't even bothered to button. Elena's own clothes were covered in blood and dirt. She let out a nervous laugh.

"I was in a bit of a rush," she said.

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

'_Till all my sleeves are stained red from all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink so_

"Adrenaline still pumping," Damon asked, downing the bourbon and putting down the cup.

"Sort of," Elena said, biting her bottom lip nervously. Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You're acting…weird."

"I have to say something," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "To you. And I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Well?" Damn asked encouragingly, "You've just stared death in the face Elena, you can do anything."

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

Elena took a deep breath, gathering the last bit of courage that she felt was in her for the day.

"I love you Damon," she said. It felt weird saying it out loud, having it out in the open, hanging in the air between them.

"I have for…I don't even know how long," she sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I've denied it for so long and tried to ignore it. But after tonight I realized…if I'm not afraid to die or stare an Original vampire in the face, why should I be scared to tell you how I feel? Either of us could have died tonight and you would have never known the truth."

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

The seconds that passed felt like years.

Damon just looked at her for a while, not believing what he had said.

"Damon-?" Elena started to say.

"Say it again?" he asked, moving closer to her. Elena took a deep, shaky breath.

"I love you Damon," she repeated. She waited for Damon's response and got it a second later, but not in words.

Damon's lips crashed onto hers and all the feelings that had been harboring – passion, desire, want, care, _love _– was poured out into the kiss.

They parted breathless. Elena felt her heart racing in her chest. Stefan's kisses had never been like that. So…_magical_.

That was what she had with Damon magic. Something that was unexplainable, only felt, and couldn't be contained in just a word, not even love. It was something that filled her entire being and mind. It was like they were two halves of a picture, not quite making sense until they were put together.

_My God_

_Amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars?_

_And every day I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when the situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Singing straight, too gold_

_I don't really like my flow, oh so_

Damon cupped Elena's face in his hands, brushing the hair from her face.

"I love you Elena," he said, a smile breaking across his face, "I love you and you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

"You are the only person," Damon whispered tenderly.

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"That makes me feel…_human_." Elena's breath caught in her throat. The pure emotion in his eyes nearly bought tears to her own.

"Why me?" Damon asked quietly, stroking Elena's cheek with his thumb, "It's always been Stefan. Why me?" Elena smiled at him. Her first real smile in a long time.

_Oh, got no reason_

_Got no shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_Imma tell you everything so_

"We're magic, Damon," Elena said softly, supping his cheek in her hand, "What I feel for you…I've never felt like this before. Not even with Stefan. I can't describe it in words and I'm not sure if I can even show it. It's just…_magic_."

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So now I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Damon chuckled softly, brushing his fingertips softly against Elena's cheek, so much like he had that night he had snuck into her bedroom after he first met her.

"_**I-I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…open…"**_

"_**You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."**_

He had her captivated before he even spoke. His perfectly messy dark hair, pale skin and crystal blue eyes. The way his head tilted ever so slightly, as if he was examining her.

He knew the second he met her she wasn't Katherine. Her nervousness, awkwardness and stuttering was something Katherine didn't ever have or do, but it made Elena that much more endearing.

No one had ever kissed her hand before or since Damon had that day. No one had ever given her a rose before Damon did at one of the Lockwood's parties. She still had that rose, pressed into a book and hidden in her closet.

Every moment they had had. Each talk, touch, hug, moment, all led to this.

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

Their lips met again in an explosion of emotions, losing themselves in the magic.

**Wow…that came out better than I expected ^-^ I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
